The Plan
by wolfkiss
Summary: Hinata had just thought of the most wonderful plan...... She would finally get Naruto to look at HER. Now if Neji would just.......
1. Chapter 1

Hyuga Hinata just had the most brilliant brainstorm of all time. Seriously. It was Amazing. It helped her and others at the same time.

HInata was still in love with Narutoeven though he still liked Sakura, and rumors had it that that he was gay and his lover was Sasuke. HInata was heartbrokenat this and had to go through Mental Therapy with herself to remind herself that they were only rumors. and that most rumors were untrue.

The idea would actually get Naruto to looke her way and get Neji to spend more time with Tenten. Everyone knew that Tenten and neji were perfect together. They just needed a push in the right direction.

Here was the plan: HInata would put on her brave face and ask Neji to train with her in Mornings. Whe he would tell her that he trains with Tenten in the morning, She would propose the idea that he could train with Tenten in the inside training grounds at the Hyuga Mansion. This way it would be the middle of the day and Tenten wouldn't be late for traing as she usually was in the morning. She would be up by that time already.Neji couls think of her as a warm-up and she would plead him to train her because she HAD to pass the Chunin exams this time.Plus, he would get more trianing time in. She would mentio the perks such as: fighting without holding back, and not whining even when she got hurt. That was the plan.

here were the point rateings

Neji would get more traing +1

Tenten and neji have a better chance of getting together +1

HInata would finally get stronger and pass the Chunin exams +1

Her family would respect her for passing and getting stronger +1

Naruto would finally looke her way +3

adds up to & points ! whoohooo! HInata did a happy dance in her head.

The plan would go down 2 hours after Dinner. If she would have told Neji her plan before dinner he would be glaring at her all through Dinner and Hisashi would catch onto something. HInata went through the plan many times in her head. She would dress normally. look him straight in the face. She wouldn't stutter or fidget. She didn't want him to think she was weak.

Dinner came and passed smoothly with no incident. At 9 o' clock HInata took a deep breath and knocked on Neji's door.

"...Yes?" Neji growled

" Um c-can i c-come in?" Hinata stuttered while fidgeting her fingers and looking down

Damn it.


	2. Chapter 2

Next Chapter like thing...

Is that you Hinata?" Neji asked opening the door. HInata was sure that if he thought about showing emotion his face would be filled wiht surprise. Hinata tried to avoi Neji as much as possible. He scared.

" Yes." Hinata changed her stance when he opened the door. Her hands were at her sides and she looked him in the face.

Neji stood back and motioned her in. He had to. She was from the main house. He closed the door after her and sat on the bed next to her. HInata got right next to the point,afraid that she would chiken out or run away.

" I'm here to run an idea by you." HInata said looking at him afraid to blink or breathe.

" Well out with it already. I don't have much time." neji said slightly irritated. Hinata knew all he did was meditate until he fell asleep so the last sentence didn't bother her.

" Fine. Will you train with me ?"

" I already train with tenten." came Neji's predicted response.

" I know but i could train with you in the mornings and you could train with Tenten here at home. PLease Neji! I need to get stronger and pass the Chunin exams this time!" HInata pleaded.

" I will not waste my training you. Why can;t you train with one of your own teammates?"

" I'm not a waste of time," Hinata said hotly, " And i've gotten better, also you would get nmore time to train too."

Neji sighed and thought' What has gotten into HInata today? She barely talks to me at all. She does have a point though.'

" Thank you." HInata said restraining the impulse to jump on him and hug him.

" Tommorow at 5:30 in teh circle at the woods."

Hinata said goodbye and calmly left the room. When she got to her room she threw herself on her bed and smiled.

Neji got out of bed and dressed to go over to Tenten's house. He had to tell her the new srrangments for tommorow. When he got there he knocked on the door, but nobody answered. he tried to open the door but it was locked. He was immediatly worried. He went around the back, but the door back there was locked too. He looked under the welcome mat that was shaped as a kunai knife and found her house key. It was all silent. he walked upstairs and checked all the rooms. She wasn't in any of them. He went to the bathroom and there was Tenten in a towel still wet from her apparent shower. She stared at him for a second and then screamed.

" Sorry!" Neji said and ran out of the room and down the stairs. but as he was running he couldn't help but think... was that citrus fruit shampoo he smelled in there?

A/N Gotta love those to together lol :)


End file.
